


Caught In The Act

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, depending on how you look at it, feat. playful annabeth, it okay in the end tho, just rlly cute, or slightly evil annabeth, real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."  -or- Annabeth decides to have a little fun and poor Percy is along for the ride





	Caught In The Act

Annabeth wondered if he knew that she knew. He probably didn’t, probably thought he was being real subtle. To be fair, it had taken Annabeth some time to see it, but that was because she had been looking at him the same way. But once she saw it she couldn’t un-see it.

Every time he thought she wasn’t paying attention, he’d stare at her, and when she turned her attention to him he’d quickly glance away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. She knew how he felt, she had done the same multiple times before. She wondered if maybe he had caught her one of those times. If he had he certainly hadn’t done anything with the information, as he remained the loyal best friend he always was.

The way he looked at her made her feel warm and giddy at the same time. Now she knew that he liked her back, that it wasn’t just her feeling these things. She didn’t have to feel bad for falling for her best friend anymore.

She smiled again at the thought, Percy liked her, she liked him, this could actually turn into something real, tangible. The thought was almost unbearably exciting, it made her heart beat faster.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Percy’s voice calling her name. She waved back at him and tried to calm the blush that was probably on her face.

“Aren’t you all smiley today,” Percy teased as he sat down beside her. She blushed and looked down at the papers strewn across the desk, where an attempt at studying had been made.

“Shut up,” she huffed and shoved him, her hands tingling with newfound excitement at the touch.

“Ooh, you’re blushing,” he continued to tease, “What happened, meet a guy?”

Oh don’t you know it, she thought, then realized that he didn’t know it. Percy didn’t know that she knew, he didn’t even know that she liked him back. A slow and slightly evil grin made a way to her face. Oh, she could have some fun with this.

Suppressing her smile, she put on a nonchalant air and replied, “Maybe….”

She almost laughed at Percy’s surprised face, he hadn’t expected this answer.

“What?” He asked, aghast.

“It’s nothing,” she waved off knowing full well that he would not take it as “nothing”.

“No, it’s not nothing,” he insisted, looking a slightly panicked. He was trying to hide it but she knew him well enough to see through it. She almost felt sorry for the guy.

“What?” She asked innocently. Percy shot her a skeptical look,

“You know what! You can’t just say something like that then wave it out. Spill,” he demanded.

Annabeth bit back a grin, now it was time for the real fun to start.

“I don’t know, there just this really cute guy,” she said breezily.

“And,” he pressed, as she knew he would.

“And I really like him,” she shrugged and moved her textbook in front of her.

“And?” Percy asked again, but looking more disappointed with every answer.

“And I found out he likes me back,” she concluded, digging through the papers to find the homework her professor had assigned last minute.

“Oh,” Percy’s voice went really quiet and it hurt her to see the hurt look flash on his face before he forced out a smile.

“But what’s his name? How come you’ve never told me about him?” He asked, nudging her shoulder lightly.

“Well you haven’t told me any of the girls you have a crush on,” she replied. He mumbled something incoherent at that.

“What was that?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“I said it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t like me back,” he mumbled.

“Well you want to know how I found out that this guy liked me back?” She asked as she started packing up her stuff. There was no way she was going to get any work done now.

“How?” He asked, avoiding her eyes and staring around the study lounge desolately.

She turned his face so it would meet hers.

“I saw the way he looked at me when he thought I wouldn’t notice,” she said softly and winked at him.

She could see the pieces clicking into place as Percy’s face went from sadness to confusion and finally broke out in a smile that was immediately followed by a blush.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“So I guess you caught me then,” he muttered a bit shyly.

She nodded and moved to hold his hand and was about to speak when he cut her off.

“Wait hold on, you said you liked me back!” He exclaimed as if he had just realized this vital piece of information.

“Did I?” She teased lightly.

Percy turned to her with a wide smile on his face which quickly turned to s frown, “Wait, if you knew I liked you then why’d you scare me like that? That was mean,” he pouted.

She laughed, “I had to mess with you somehow, because you see,” she said as she moved closer to him, “While I caught you,” she moved even closer, leaning in just close enough for a kiss, “You didn’t catch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another really cute one because I just feel like it :P (Also this just needed to happen)
> 
> Hope you liked it! And I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!   
See ya! :)


End file.
